peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Airfield Trip
Airfield Trip is a fanon "cracktastic" story and crossover. It is all about when Peppa goes to the airfield. Plot Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are taking Tobias, George and Peppa to a very strange airfield. As the satnav was about to say "you have reached your destination", a blue helicopter landed in front of them. "Hello, I'm Budgie!" he said. "Budgie? Who's Budgie?" Peppa said, looking a bit confused. "He is a cheeky blue helicopter from a TV series I know, Budgie the Little Helicopter." Tobias said. "Helicopter!" George cried. "Budgie, if you don't mind me," said Daddy Pig, "We've got to go and look around the airfield." "Okay, you go ahead." said Budgie. "Don't forget to meet my friends!" "We won't!" Tobias said. "This airfield looks good!" Peppa said. "Has it got a name?" "HAREFIELD!!!!" a voice shouted. "Bearfield?" Peppa said. "He's saying Harefield, Peppa." Tobias explained. "Harefield? Where's that?" Peppa said. "YOU ARE HERE!!" the voice shouted. That voice came from another helicopter called Lionel. "Lionel!" Tobias said. "Oh, do you know me?" Lionel said. "Yep, I saw you on TV when I was a toddler." "Really? Cracktastic!" Lionel screamed. There were more friends to meet at the airfield. "I know who that green plane is! It's Pippa!" "Hello Peppa! Long time no see!" Pippa said, with excitement. "Wah......you know me?" Peppa said, getting very excited. "Yep, I saw you on the TV." Pippa replied. The Peppa saw a blue helicopter who was quite small. "Who is this helicopter?" she asked. "That helicopter is called Budgie. Normally, Chuck calls him a little bird." Pippa said. Peppa rushed to Budgie. "Hello Budgie!" Peppa said. "Hello! Um, who are you again? I saw you on the TV in our Cinema Club." "I'm Peppa Pig." Peppa said, trying to let Budgie understand her name. "Ah! That's it! Peppa Pig!" he said, trying to know. All of a sudden, there was a huge gust of wind blowing into the airfield! "Is that a vacumm hoover losing control?" Budgie said. "Could it be a huge storm coming up?" Peppa said. "No, silly. That wind was coming from Chuck." Pippa replied. "Hi, Porky!" Chuck said. "Excuse me?" said Peppa. Chuck then went to the hangar to see Lionel. "Hi, captain!" he said. "Don't you dare call me CAPTAIN!!!" shouted Lionel. "Sorry, capta.......um, Lionel." Chuck said. "I have a new friend! Do you want to see her?" "No I jolly well don't!" Lionel said. "Aww, ca......Lionel! Please see my new friends!" Chuck cried. "Oh, alright then." Lionel said. "This is Porky, Little Porky and Big Porky." Chuck said. "No, they're not called that!" said Lionel. "Sorry about that." Tobias said."I'm Tobias Pig. These are my friends. George Pig and sometimes my former enemy, Peppa Pig." "What brings you to Harefield Airfield?" Lionel said, with royalty. "My mummy and daddy have taken us there for a field trip." Tobias replied. "Just like I went to Vegas for my field trip!" Peppa said. "Wow! How lucky are you!" said Lionel. "I was watching a spin-off to your vehicles called Planes 2: Fire & Rescue for our Cinema Club with Nick." Tobias said. "Cool! I wish I was watching this." Lionel said. "You can watch the film now!" Peppa said. "But Cinema Club is not on now!" Lionel said. "Don't worry." Tobias said. "Nick still has his own Cinema Club." "Really? But there won't be any room outside!" Lionel said, beginning to panic. "Do not panic. Nick has put the big screens outside our house club." Peppa said. There the friends arrived at the Cinema Club. Inside, there was Elly Pig, Fiona Fox, Liam Pig, Kylie Kangaroo, Wendy Wolf and Nick Pig. more coming soon trivia The bit where Peppa said she went on her field trip to Vegas is the same thing in Wendy and the Cupcakes. Category:JayJayPlane's Favorites Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cracktastic Category:Fanon